


Survival World

by DragonLover9257



Series: Surivial World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Spaceship!, Surviving on a new Planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover9257/pseuds/DragonLover9257





	1. Waking

**(3rd's pov)**

"Get the kids on board, we need them to leave as soon as possible, their futures, and the species' depends on it." Roared the commander, as he ran in. People came in and rushed to get the sleeping capsules on board. Sky was not asleep as they thought he was, instead he was listening to their conversations, being the curious person he was.

**(Sky's pov)**

_'I wonder where we're going. I hope they don't forget any of us,for all I know is that **1)** I'm supposed to be asleep. **2)** we are in danger, which is why I'm guessing they're stressed. **3)** we are some of the last survivors on this planet. **4)** some of us were given mutations to help us survive on the new world, while others were only given their weapons.'_

I felt very uncomfortable in the capsule, for I had barely any wiggle space. I felt a gigantic thud, I froze, I had no idea what just happened, I was terrified and curious 'cause of it. I felt around for the lock on the lid. They told me beforehand that my capsule opened from the inside, unlike the others.

My mind wandered off as I thought of what our new home would be like. It could be a gigantic swamp or jungle, the temperature could be either hostile or friendly. Most importantly there could be nowhere to build the community.

I found the lock on lid, and snapped out of my trance. As I left my capsule, I noticed that everyone's capsules were in rows of ten, and their were four rows. Their was a total of 40 of us, 10 of us were 13 or younger, all the others were ages between 14 to 18, except Aaron who was 21.

That's when I noticed that I was in a hospital gown with a butter ingot symbol on it. I frantically looked for the crate with my stuff in, for I knew it had to be either near my sleeping capsule or in some sort of storage room.

I found the storage room, finally, it took forever and it felt as if I were inside of a labyrinth. I opened the crate and quickly found my normal clothes and changed into them. Then I eventually found my favorite pair of sunglasses, which I wore most of the time to hide my glowing eyes from the world.

Why do I have glowing eyes, you may ask, it is because my dad is Herobrine, but my mom was a human so I'm not immortal, which I'm glad for. Even though I have a twin, Draco, we still have different fathers. Her father was the head commander of the Sky Army, in which I was named after.

_'I guess I should wake someone up, but who? Maybe I'll wake Ty and see if he wants to explore the ship with me, after he's done changing of course.'_ I thought as I navigated through the ship to where the sleeping capsules were.

As I walked into the capsule room I recognized Ty's capsule right away, what gave it away was the Ender Dragon symbol on the front in purple. I quickly jogged to Ty's capsule and opened it right away reveling a very sleepy Ty in his Enderlox form. His black and purple wings were folded on his back and his smooth tail lingered besides his feet.

"Ty, wake up, the ship is ready to explore when your up and ready." I whispered to Ty as he tried to wake up from his 32 hour nap.

"Nope. I'm staying in bed, where it's warm and cozy." Ty responded with, eyes still closed, and I gave a pouty face at the response I got.

I thought for a moment, then picked him up bridle style. "Fine I'll just carry you to the storage room," "Wha?! Sky, put me down!!" Ty squeaked as I lifted him out of his 'bed'. "If I do will you please change into your normal form and clothes." I said as I walked toward the storage room, with Ty still in my arms.

Ty gave me a very threatening glare, then rolled his eyes. "Fine but you have to leave so I can change." "K." Then I put a grumpy Enderlox down and left the storage room, after I showed him which crate was his, of course.

As I waited for Ty to finish, I walked over to a huge window. I recognized the planet we were heading towards as **Minecraftia**. It was a bit smaller than our home planet, but still smaller than the **Nether World** , and bigger than the **End World**. I'm guessing we're going to recognize the Nether as the sun, and the End as the moon, like we did on home world.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Sky." "Gah!!!" I screamed. "Seto, don't you know not to sneak up on me!" I yelled at mysterious sorcerer, who just happened to pop up behind me. "My apologies, Sky, anyways do you know where the snacks are?"

"Really, Seto, really, you give me a heart attack just to ask where the snacks are. Fine, they are in the kitchen, go down the hallway, then take a right then another right turn." I reply to his very weird question. "Thank you, Sky." "Wait, before you go, may I ask how you got out of your capsule?" I asked Seto, he gave no hesitation to answer. "Sorcerer powers, duh."

Then before my eyes he teleported away. _'Show off, he could have just walked, then again he's Seto the Sorcerer. I can do ten times better than him in magics, but I don't like to, I guess this is what I get.'_


	2. Hide n Teleport

**(Seto's pov)**

I regret letting Brice out of his capsule, for ever since he saw me floating around the ship he's been begging me to make him float too. Right now I'm looking for a snack, while hiding from Brice, of course.

I doubt Sky knows Brice is up and about, so he could be getting another heart attack right... about... now. "Aaaahhhhhh!!! Brice where did you get a squid?! Get it away from me!! Where did you even come from?!" I knew that was going to happen, I didn't even use future vision this time, I just knew.

"Seto let me out, anyways I got this squid from one of the crates. Hey, do you know where Seto is I want to ask him something very important!" Yelled Brice from the other room, probably killing Sky's and Ty's ears.

_'Well I'm screwed.'_ I thought as I tried to think of a place Brice wouldn't find me. _'The Cabinet! That's the perfect place to hide!'_

I quickly skirted to the cabinet, almost missing it because I was panicking so hard. Then I heard him, he was walking past the kitchen saying my name in a singsong voice.

"Seto~ where are you?" God, that scared the living crap out of me, and he knew it. "Seto~ I know you're scared, why don't you come out and play~" I swear I peed my pants when he said that.

**(Brice's pov)**

"Hey, Brice! Uhh.... what are you doing?" Greeted a slightly frustrated and confused Jerome, standing on his knees. "I think I'm playing hide 'n seek with Seto, but I'm really not sure. Anyways what are you doing, you look stressed, and why are you on your knees?"

The look he gave me when I asked why he was on his knees told me that he didn't want to mention that, but he still had to answer my question. When he finally replied he sounded very frustrated. "I'm playing hide 'n seek tag with Mitch, Sky, and Ty, and I'm it, and we have to shuffle around on our knees while playing. Do you know how hard it is to find the three best hinders on this ship?!" "....." "Of course you don't, you're not me right now!! I'm sorry I lost my temper, I'm going to continue to try to find the hinders. Bye!"

_'Well that was weird.' Bang! 'What was that?! Maybe that was Seto!'_ I quickly ran to find where the noise came from, it came from Jerome and..... Mitch?

Mitch was behind the counter in the kitchen..... throwing frying pans at Jerome?! Jerome, he was dodging every single pan, not once letting them touching his mud brown fur. I was staring at them in awe, how was Mitch able to throw those pans so effortlessly, and how was Jerome able to dodge all of them?!

Wait, where did the frying pans even come from, last time I checked they said there were only two frying pans. Then I realized that the pans were disappearing when they touched the ground or wall. Seto! He must be in here helping Mitch by duplicating the frying pans!

Jerome was getting closer to Mitch by the second, and Mitch was getting more scared by the second, as he got closer to being caught. I stood there for a moment more, then I sprinted into the kitchen avoiding the frying pans flying around the room, until I stood behind Mitch, who didn't take notice I was there.

Jerome finally caught Mitch, and after a few seconds of struggling, Mitch gave in to the bacca. _'Wait, why am I in the kitchen again? Set!'_ I tiptoed over to the cabinet so Seto couldn't tell I was there.

"Found you!" I yelled as I swung open the cabinet. Seto was in there trying to focus on a teleportation spell, I quickly grabbed his arm. Seto teleported, and this time he couldn't escape because I teleported with him.

Seto made a huge mistake, because now he was pinned against the wall frozen in shock. "Seto~ there's nowhere to run. Why don't you just give in, and give me what I want?" I whispered into his ear. I see chills going down his spine as I continue to breathe down his neck. "O...ok, but can you please get off me?" He asked politely, his voice barely heard, and his face as red as a watermelon. "Fine, but you and me will continue this later." I said the last part in a whisper.


	3. More Fun, and Cliffhanger

**(Ty's pov)**

Sky was pulling me towards the living room in order for us to find the best hiding spot, or at least that's what Sky said. I wasn't sure if the 'Best Hiding Spot' was the best spot to hide in, because we've played this game many times in the past, and Sky is almost always the first to get caught.

We kept run- well shuffling, until Sky stopped and stared at something, like he was very confused and mind blown. I followed his gaze and saw that the living room was like a lounge and a bedroom combined. What made me stare in awe though was the facts that **1)** there was a huge TV with game consoles and movie discs around it in the back of the room, and **2)** Brice was randomly floating around the room inside of a purple aura/magic thing, with Seto in the background saying 'Only this once Brice'.

"Uhhh.... we'll come back later..." Sky said, finally breaking the silence. He gripped my arm and shuffled away dragging me with him.

"Skyyyyyy where are going?" I whined as we moved away from the magic filled room. He turned to face me, with a trumpeting grim on his face, and in that moment I realized I wasn't going to like it. "The mysterious dark room at the end of the spooky hallway. Letz go!"

I stared at him in pure horror at the thought of the place. I snapped out of my trancelike behavior when Sky picked me up and though me over his shoulder. "Sky? Wait, nonononono!! Don't do dis!!" With that Sky teleported us to the mysterious dark room's door.

_'This is going to be a long day. And maybe just maybe Sky won't give anyone heart attack, because somehow he manages to do that every time we play together.'_ "Gah!! Wait, Sky!?" _'Never mind I think Jerome just got one.'_

**(3rd's pov)**

After Sky teleported himself and Ty, they gave Jerome a mini heart attack and got caught by him and Mitch. They then went back to the Lodge/Bedroom area and played a few video games like Mario-Kart-8 and Mario-Party-9. Sky was Mario, Ty was Yoshi, Mitch was Princess-Peach, and Jerome was Donkey-Kong.

While Seto was in the background unfolding the couch/bed things, Mitch won first place in Mario-Kart-8 and Sky won first place in Mario-Party-9 **(Sky kept saying Mario was meant to win because of the title of the games)**. Brice was floating around still while playing Pokemon-Mystery-Dungeon-Gates-to-Infinity on his 3DS **(he found it in Draco's crate of extra video games)**.

Then that night they stayed up and watched Home-Alone 1, 2, and 3. Most of them pasted out during the third movie, Seto not included. Merome slept in the left bed, Skylox slept in the right bed. Seto stayed in the left couch/bed, and Brice slept in the right couch/bed, but then sleep walked to Seto's bed and slept there instead.

 

**(???'s pov)**

I watched the night sky as I waited for my sister to finish tucking our adopted 9 year-old brother in bed. We had finished construction on the eleven room building which some of our guests would be living until they build homes of their own if they wanted.

_'One week, that's all we have until they arrive. One week, that's all I have until I finally see people from home planet who aren't my siblings. One week, that's all I have until I see old friends. One week, that's all that's left until New Year's Eve. One week, that's left until my five year anniversary of being banished to this planet. One week until all those things happen, and I'm both excited and terrified.'_

"What are you thinking about. It better not be about how terrible the new building is, because I've been doing my best with it, I even used magic to help." Spoke a young witch in a calm voice, coming over to sit next to me on the roof. "Heh, no. I actually think we did a dam good job with it." I responded, still looking at the stars. "Thanks. Anyways, what were you thinking about?" She asked out of curiosity, a soft simile on her face.

***sigh*** "I've been thinking about everything, especially about the visitors coming to live here." I confess to the the 15 year-old who is waiting patiently. "Don't worry about it I'm sure they'll love it. Now I'm going inside to get some sleep. Night!" She says, walking toward the latter to get down. "Night!" I yell back, not really confident with the answer I got.


End file.
